Ali
Ali (あり) is an utaite who first started with a cover of "Mozaik Role" in August 2010. She is good in fitting the atmosphere of a song very well, and has a clear and stable voice, which is noted to have a strong resemblance to the Megpoid (GUMI). Her first hit song was of "Sleep・Sky・Walk", which now has 48K views, being her 2nd popular song. However her most popular song is of "Nankai Renai" with 68K views, as of October 2012. Her name should be pronounced with the accent on the first syllable. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Sweet Girl's Valentine with Naata, Matsushita, Murasaki Hime, Nayugorou, eclair, ikutan, Rui, yu-k@, Muta, Kamen Raia-217 and Kozou # Now you know better (ArieP's album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # BabyPod ~VocaloidP × Utaite collaboration collection~ (CROWN RECORD) (Released on September 26, 2012) # Soutai Kei Jiron (Released on December 19, 2012) # Haniwa Kyoku Utattemita 3 (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs (2010.08.01) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.08.09) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2010.08.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.08.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2010.09.04) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "BadBye" (2011.02.26) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.03.05) # "PAPARAZZI" (2011.03.07) # "Torinoko City" (Left-behind City) (2011.03.31) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2011.04.19) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.05.10) # "Melancholic" (2011.05.12) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2011.05.29) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (Worst Carnival) (2011.06.10) # "glow" (2011.06.18) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.26) # "Campanella" (2011.07.09) # "Carnival" feat. Ali and Mimy (2011.08.07) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.08.28) # "Sayoko" (2011.09.20) # "Datte Datte Datte" (Because, Because, Because) (2011.09.29) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's life) feat. Ali and Naata (2011.10.11) # "Envy Cat Walk" (2011.10.25) # "Tsukino" (2011.11.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Ali, Matsushita, yu-k@, Naata, Shuiro and Ayaponzu＊ (2011.12.02) # "Nankai Renai" (Difficult Love) (2011.12.11) # "Smiling" -ﾟ+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "Watashi Rice Teshoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.17) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2012.01.25) # "Yurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl In The Haunted House) (2012.02.09) # "Zero Kyori ❤ no VALENTINE" (Zero Distance ❤ VALENTINE) (2012.02.13) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Eyelashes) (2012.03.23) # "PONPONPON" (2012.03.23) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.04.21) # "Häagen-Dazs Ika no Sapuukei" (Below Häagen-Dazs in Tastelessness) (2012.05.06) # "Now~1years after~" feat. Ali and Kurokun (2012.06.27) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (Summer's end, Love's Beginning) (2012.08.20) # "Jibeta Travel" (Ground Travel) (2012.09.09) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.28) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.09) # "Yukidoke" (Snowmelt) (2012.10.27) # "Koufukuron" (Surrender Doctrine) (2012.11.22) # "Koi wa Kitto KyuuJoushou☆" (My Love Will Surely Well Up☆) feat. Dazbee, Ali, Komatsuna, MAM, kana, Kiki, yuki yucky, Mes, non (11.28.2012) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Naata, eclair, and Matsushita (2012.12.14) }} Discography Gallery Trivia *She lives in Kanagawa. External links *Twitter Category:NND Female Utaite